MYCUN: The Movie (video game)
''MYCUN: The Movie ''is a 2005 platform video game based on Universal's 2005 animated film of the same name, developed by A2M and published by Vivendi Games. The game was released in 2005 for the Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 and Game Boy Advance. All the actors reprise their roles from the film in the video game. However, this does not apply to the Game Boy Advance version, in which audio clips from the movie are reused. Gameplay The player plays as Gabriel Garza and can play as the MYCUNs in co-op to defeat Carrie Underwood and her henchmen. The player will also be able to customize Gabriel and the MYCUNs. It includes cutscenes from the movie, and each clip is based on a level, e.g. escaping from Carrie Underwood's lair. Plot Same as the movie plot but it has many edits and differences in the video game version. In the cutscenes, before the levels began, Gabriel Garza lives in a boring life at his house in West Wyomissing, Pennsylvania with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars in real life. He wants to think of something, but when a message from his nemesis, Carrie Underwood, appeared on his computer, she said in the message that she'll be taking over Gabriel's Imaginary World. So Gabriel had to enter a portal, which Loy built, to the Hoodwinked! universe to see Red Puckett, who saw Carrie Underwood and her evil friends, Miranda Lambert, Brad Paisley, Kelly Clarkson, Barney the Purple Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Caillou, Chae Cook, Justin Bieber, the cast of Mother Goose Club, and the cast of Hoopla Kidz taking over that universe and even other media universes, including the Despicable Me universe, The Legend of Zelda universe, the Ico ''universe, the ''Coraline universe, the ParaNorman universe, the Big Hero 6 universe, and worst of all, Gabriel's imaginary world. Following Gabriel through the portal to his workshop, Red meets Gru, the Minions (which were Gru's minions), Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline Jones, Norman Babcock, Agatha Prenderghast, Hiro Hamada and Baymax, and Gabriel created his team called "MYCUN". Together, the MYCUNs go through a portal to Gabriel's imaginary world and must save it to defeat Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, who are ruling Gabriel's world. When they arrive at an old desert at Gabriel's world, they suddenly got captured in cages by Carrie and her minions. At the Wooden Underwood Enterprises, Carrie's staff cheer after she caught Gabriel and the MYCUNs. Later, Gabriel and his friends were locked up in the dungeon of Wooden Underwood Enterprises. Then Hiro and Gru's minions had an idea to trick Carrie by pretending to serve her, but Gabriel won't let them because he says that Carrie is "one of the worst people we know." However, Hiro and the Minions ignored and got out of the dungeon and into the entrance hall and saw Carrie. One of the Minions said that they want to "work" here. Carrie told them that they all have to work as janitors. Suddenly, Hiro zapped Carrie with the Lipstick Taser and the MYCUNs escaped. However, Gabriel accidentally steps into a pool of invisible super glue and cannot get out of it. Later, Carrie hires a kid named Ninh Nguyen to track down the MYCUNs, but the MYCUNs dress up as ninjas and hide in front of the windows, meaning that Ninh is "lying" to Carrie and she fired him. Then Gabriel, who is not wearing socks, shoes, and his glasses, returns, and Red gave him an extra pair of glasses, shoes, and socks. Meanwhile, in the real world, the Wacky Pack worries about Gabriel. Leno gets Loy's PhotoReal 2000 to load a picture of Gabriel, but nothing happened. Loy said that Gabriel would be brave without the trio. Back at Gabriel's world, Gabriel and the MYCUNs were planning to build their own city called MYCUN City, but there were cactuses and thorns anywhere, and Gabriel said they should get the water supply from the cactuses. However, Gabriel gets hurt from the cactuses and thorns, and Red takes prickles off Gabriel's back and holds hands together. Back at the real world, the Wacky Pack orders pizza and sends one of them to the portal for Gabriel and the pizza box fell off the sky. Gabriel then had an idea to build a pizza restaurant called "Pizza Hut", while Dave would say that they can watch satellite television programming with the satellite dish on their own high-definition television. However, Red told Gabriel that his pizza restaurant has the same name as "Pizza Hut" and they should call it "MYCUN Pizza" instead. Later, Ninh, who was fired from Wooden Underwood Enterprises before, arrives to ask his questions about hating some stuff, but Gabriel and Ninh started to fight each other, then Ninh kicked him in the chest, and finally Red kicked Ninh's butt and face. Ninh gets upset when he got hurt and went back to his home in the real world to recover his face. Gabriel and the MYCUNs take a break for the night. The next day, the group encounter a giant ball-shaped rock. Gabriel, Gru, the Minions, Hiro, and the others make it safely, but Red struggles, about to get ran over. Gabriel rescues her, almost got run over. When the MYCUNs almost reach the mountain, the group met Carrie Underwood and her henchmen. However, Geo Guy, who lived at a cave on the mountain of Gabriel's imaginary world, appeared and joins Gabriel and the MYCUNs to chase Carrie and her henchmen down the mountain and into the Wooden Underwood Enterprises building but Carrie traps Geo Guy, Gabriel, and the MYCUNs with her working Rube Goldberg-like mouse trap with a bigger cage, telling that Gabriel, Geo Guy, and the MYCUNs won't be arrested until Christmas Day. Disguised as a Baa Baa Sheep clone, Kevin and Hiro freed Gabriel and the MYCUNs in their cages and lets them go to the bathroom. In the boys' bathroom, Hiro pulls out a screwdriver and unscrews the boys' bathroom vent cover while Gabriel takes out a ladder from his backpack. Gabriel and his male MYCUN members went inside the vent, and they took the female MYCUN members to escape. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Carrie Underwood and her henchmen before they battle. After the battle, the Minions set up some bombs all around and inside Wooden Underwood Enterprises, and it exploded into a million pieces. Although the Minions are able to foil Carrie's plan and destroy Wooden Underwood Enterprises, Gabriel cannot stay in his Imaginary World and is forced to confess that he had to get home for Christmas, leaving and disappointing the others who feel used by him. When Gabriel went to the portal to the real world to get home, he is lost in the snow. Very tired and hungry, Gabriel struggles to get home and ends up getting covered in snow. The next day on Christmas Day, however, Gabriel hears Red's voice and wakes up, seeing his house, and realizing he made it. When Gabriel went home, his father, Marvin, his stepmother, Celia, his stepbrother, Adan, and his two stepsisters, Jannie and Nana, walk over to Gabriel and say they were so worried about him, and so does Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars. Gabriel opened his Christmas presents where he got a brand new computer. Marvin puts the computer to Gabriel's room, and Gabriel enjoys it. Back in the Imaginary World, Gru confirms Red's suspicions when he believes that a story tells about Carrie Underwood, who somehow found Gabriel's information about hating Carrie and her friends on the internet with his location. Also in the story, Carrie hijacked the portal and plans on divorcing her husband Mike Fisher so she could start Wooden Underwood Enterprises. They also learn that Hiro had known the truth about Wooden Underwood Enterprises before. Upon realizing Carrie's story, the group is then ambushed by Carrie and her henchmen and they took them to Underwood Jail, which is a mixture of a normal prison and Carrie Underwood's live tour. Later that night in the real world, Gabriel prays to God that he could return to his Imaginary World, and rejoin the MYCUNs to defeat Carrie Underwood someday. Hiro, Baymax, and the other Minions exit a portal and convince Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars to rescue the MYCUNs. Gabriel wanted to ask Loy to make a clone out of him, but Loy said yes and cloned Gabriel with his clone-creating machine. The actual Gabriel left his clone "Gabriel Garza the 2nd" behind and said goodbye to his parents, as Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars, along with Hiro, Baymax, and the Minions, joined him to go through the portal to save the MYCUNs. Gabriel 2.0, Gabriel's clone, likes to live in the real world until college while the actual Gabriel returns to his own Imaginary World. Meanwhile, back in Gabriel's Imaginary World, Red woke up in a prison cell at Underwood Jail, only to find out that she, along with Gru, Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline, Norman and Aggie are now surrounded by tall chain-link fences. Carrie Underwood steps on the stage to sing "Good Girl" before she attempts to kill them, for good. When Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Lars, and the Minions arrive to rescue the MYCUNs as well as Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, and other apes, Carrie Underwood and her henchmen arrive and surround Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Lars, Hiro, Baymax, and the Minions as well as the apes, while Gabriel secretly ran out of Underwood Jail, and go through the portal to his workshop. Meanwhile, back at Underwood Jail, Carrie and her minions outnumber the MYCUNs, but Gabriel calls for backup and Homer Simpson, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Marge Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Geo Guy, the cast of Father Lion League, a fictional television show that is a rip-off and a rival of Mother Goose Club, and Hiro, Baymax GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Aunt Cass "Cassie" Hamada arrive and interfere. As the group tried to leave, Norbert is stranded and Carrie attempts to kill him. Gabriel manages to save him, so he can defeat Carrie Underwood, and escape with all of his friends. After that, the jail explodes. With Gabriel's Imaginary World safe, Underwood Jail destroyed, and the innocent people, animals, creatures, and living objects out of jail free, the Forest Animals from Hoodwinked! arrive at the desert to build the MYCUN's new city and the police force to arrest Carrie Underwood and her henchmen and took them back to their homes. After Carrie and her henchmen got arrested, Marvin arrives in the Imaginary World to take Gabriel back home, but he decides to stay with his best friends instead. Gabriel and Marvin then realize that Gabriel is home. After that, Gabriel and Red let out a kiss. On top of the mountain where they formed their own village, Gabriel became the king of the Imaginary World. The MYCUNs started celebrating as Gabriel, Red, Gru, Toon Link, Ico, Coraline, Norman, and Hiro sing "MYCUN Song" in front of the Minions and the others, including Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, and other apes, who are all joining the MYCUNs as newcomers of the team. The cutscenes end with Gabriel and the MYCUNs celebrating their victory. Levels Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Characters Playable * Gabriel Garza * Red Puckett * Gru * Minions * Toon Link * Ico * Coraline Jones * Norman Babcock * Agatha Prenderghast * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Yorda Non-Playable * Roge * Leno * Cole * Loy * the Lars * Miranda Lambert * Brad Paisley * Kelly Clarkson Boss * Carrie Underwood * Caillou * Barney the Dinosaur * Dora Marquez * Boots the Monkey * Johnny Test * Elmo * Justin Bieber * Chae Cook Reception The game has a 4.2/5 rating on Amazon.com. Opening logo PlayStation 2 # PlayStation 2 startup screen # PlayStation 2 startup sound # Copyright screen # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2003-????) # THQ logo (2001-2011) # Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) # A2M logo (????-????) # Loading screen # Title screen Xbox # Xbox startup screen # Copyright screen # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2003-????) # THQ logo (2001-2011) # Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) # A2M logo (????-????) # Loading screen # Title screen Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo GameCube startup Screen # Licensed by Nintendo screen # Copyright screen # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2003-????) # THQ logo (2001-2011) # Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) # A2M logo (????-????) # Loading screen # Title screen Game Boy Advance # Game Boy Advance startup screen # Copyright screen # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2003-????) # THQ logo (2001-2011) # Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) # A2M logo (????-????) # Title screen Xbox 360 # Game loading screen # Copyright screen # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2003-????) # THQ logo (2001-2011) # Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) # A2M logo (????-????) # Title screen Microsoft Windows # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2003-????) # THQ logo (2001-2011) # Universal Pictures logo (1997-2012) # A2M logo (????-????) # Title screen